True Balance
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: Hollows are disappearing. Without Hollows, pluses are wandering the living world in ever increasing numbers. The balance of souls between the worlds is threatened, and a group of Shinigami are sent to investigate. But is there something bigger at work?
1. Shinji's Suspiscion

_**Author's Note - This is set in the future, and slightly AU after Chapter 591 of canon. There are two OCs, but they are minor parts for this story. Kaien Kurosaki, son of Ichigo and Rukia, and Kirio Hirako, daughter of Shinji and Hiyori. My intention is for this story to take place a century or so after canon, and fill in the gap as it goes along. I have not entirely decided what the larger arc of this story will be yet, but i have a vague idea. Questions, comments, and requests are welcome! They really help me along.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01 - Shinji's Suspicion**_

* * *

The Captains stood in two rows, some staring resolutely at the opposite wall, some talking quietly to their neighbors. The Captain Commander had not yet arrived, but he had called an emergency meeting for all Captains.

"Hey, Ichigo. Do you know what this is about?" Ikkaku looked over at the orange haired hero. Ichigo shrugged.

"No idea." He looked around the room at the other captains. None seemed to have any more knowledge about the situation than he did. "Its gotta be important, though."

"I apologize for my tardiness. I was meeting Tier Harribel to get more details on the situation. We can continue the meeting now." Shunsui Kyoraku flash stepped to his place at the head of the room, looking as if he had not gotten much sleep. "It was brought to my attention that there is something in Hueco Mundo that is eating hollows. So much so that the Arrancar are becoming concerned. Souls in the living world are building up, and causing a dangerous imbalance between the worlds."

"Captain Commander Kyoraku, do you mean to say that we do not have enough hollows? That they are something we need to protect, when it has been our duty to wipe them out for two thousand years? It was one thing to suggest they were natural and even potentially beneficial, but necessary? I think not." Captain Byakuya Kuchiki turned to face his commanding officer.

"I'm skeptical myself." Ikkaku crossed his arms over his chest, raising a hairless brow at the head captain.

"I have data that suggests that the captain commander is precisely correct in his assertion. I would even go so far as to say that Hollows do as much good for the balance of the world as Shinigami do." Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi interrupted. "This is a serious threat to the balance of the world. I would like to study the effects myself."

"Thank you for your support, Captain Kurotsuchi, however I need the Twelfth Division here in reserve. The Second, Fifth, Eighth, and Eleventh Divisions will take the lead on this mission. Captains, you may take as many of your men as you believe would be helpful, on the condition that you leave at least one seated officer to stand as acting captain in your absence." Kyoraku said. "In addition, Your neighboring divisions will lend a helping hand to your representative to ensure that your divisions are not left without the wisdom and strength of a full captain."

"You are sending the Stealth Force and our two strongest fighting forces? Exactly what do we think is eating these Hollows?" Captain Juushirou Ukitake asked his old friend.

"We have no idea. But there have been confirmed disappearances of Menos class Hollows all the way up to the Adjuchas level, and it is entirely possible that even some Vasto Lorde could fall prey to it. Do not take this mission lightly." Shunsui looked at his four selected captains. "Captain Feng. Who are you going to take with you, and who will you be leaving in charge?"

"Lieutenant Omaeda will join me. Lady Shihoin will act as captain in my absence." The short woman answered without looking up.

"Very well. Captain Hirako?"

"I'm leaving my lieutenant in charge as well. Hiyori will be joining me. The more Visored on this trip the better." Shinji flicked his hair aside to cast a meaningful look at Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Shunsui had learned years ago not to try calling Ichigo 'Captain Kurosaki'.

"Chad's in charge. I'm bringing Lieutenant Yadomaru and Fourth Seat Jaegerjaques." Ichigo nodded silently at his friend in the fifth. The more Hollow blood on the team, the easier getting in and out of Hueco Mundo alive would be.

"And Kenpachi?"

"I'm taking Third Seat and acting Lieutenant Ayasegawa and Fourth Seat Arisawa. Fifth Seat Aramaki will be in charge, however..." Ikkaku sighed. "The division won't follow many people below captain level, and Yumichika is coming with me. I would like to ask Lieutenant Kotetsu of the Fourth to act in my place. My division respects her."

"That is not my call to make. Captain Kurosaki?" Shunsui turned to the head of the Fourth. Isshin shrugged.

"It's fine by me, but I won't order her to deal with them. She has my permission to take on those duties, and if she chooses to do so, I will move some of her responsibilities around." Isshin grinned. He knew his Lieutenant wouldn't hesitate for a moment to accept the request, and he knew by the time Ikkaku returned, she would either regret the decision, or have become an even more impressive woman.

"Alright, that is settled then. Now, for the specifics of you mission. Objective One. Locate and identify the nature of the entity that is eliminating the hollows. Objective Two. Neutralize the entity. Objective Three. Return the entity to the Twelfth Division alive if possible. The reports say that he creature is located well beyond the border of the Forest of Menos. Any questions?" Shunsui looked around.

"You chose me because I can open a Garganta. You chose Ikkaku because he is a powerful warrior. You chose Shinji because he is a Visored. Captain Feng is a very capable and powerful warrior in her own right, but her specific skill set is in stealth, and it does not seem to fit in with the image of brute force you have put together. Why is the Second Division included on this mission?" Ichigo locked eyes with his commander. Shunsui sighed.

"Captain Feng will be joining the party to Hueco Mundo because she is not friends with you all. The rest of you will tend to look to each others safety before the completion of the mission. I am sending the Second Division as a last resort, if there is no chance of victory without losses." Captain Kyoraku would not meet his best friend's eyes at the end of the row. "You are dismissed! Set your divisions in order and be prepared to set out before noon! You will meet in the Delta Division head quarters."

"Yes, Captain Commander!" The four chosen captains all saluted before turning to depart. As one would expect of the Captain of the Second Division, Sui Feng was already long gone.

"Hey, Shinji. Got any thoughts on this mission?" Ichigo fell into step beside the blonde man. A few moments later, Renji and Ikkaku had joined the pair.

"The mission itself? Hard to say. I do think that there is something we are not being told. Shunsui being that up front about why the Second is accompanying us? That can only be so we didn't ask any other questions. There is something nastier than getting stabbed in the back by a fellow captain that he doesn't want us to know about." Shinji looked around with narrowed eyes. "I want to have a word with Urahara before we head out blind. He might be willing to spill something."

"You really think there is some kind of conspiracy? It seemed like he was being pretty straiught forward about a pretty ambiguous situation to me. He wanted a back up plan, and he is right. We'd save each other before killing the enemy. It's his job to prioritize things like that, now." Ikkaku caught sight of a flash of silver hair. "I'll meet you guys later." He was gone in the direction of the Fourth.

"I think it is suspicious too." Renji sighed. "Ichigo, you need to go talk to your family as well, but I'd avoid mentioning the second division if you can avoid it. It'll just worry them."

"Yeah. Take care of everyone while I'm gone. Don't let the place fall apart." Ichigo took a moment to place a hand on the redhead's shoulder before flash stepping to the Thirteenth. Most of the division members didn't even look up as he passed. He was there as much as he was at his own division.

"Ichigo! What was the emergency meeting about? Captain Ukitake said you would tell me!" Rukia was by his side in an instant, looking up at him with concern.

"It's a special mission to Hueco Mundo. They are sending me and a few others to check something out. It might be nothing, but they don't want to fool around, just in case it is serious. I'll be gone for a few days, probably. I don't know exactly how long. They aren't sending the Fourth, so it isn't expected to be that dangerous." Ichigo gave her a confident smile before bending down and kissing her lightly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Have you told Kaien yet?" Rukia leaned against his shoulder as they walked.

"Not yet. He's practicing Cero with Grimmjow. I thought I would come see you first." Ichigo stopped at her door. "Rukia..." He paused for a moment, then scooped her up in a tight hug. "I love you. Be safe, while I'm gone, alright?"

"Ichigo... I love you too, idiot. I'll be fine, you're the one who needs to be reminded to be careful!" The black haired girl glared at him.

"Yeah. I'll be careful. I've gotta go see my sisters and then get back to my division." He sat her down at her door and turned, but stopped before taking a step. "You remember that phone Urahara gave us?"

"Mhm. What of it?"

"Keep it on you while I'm gone, alright? And don't let anyone know about it. I'd like to keep it a secret, but if I need to get word back to you or Soul Society in a hurry, that would be the best way." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see the woman nod.

"I will. Get going." She pushed his back gently, then immediately dashed into her room, digging through the bottom of her closet for the small device. Ichigo hadn't mentioned the device since Aizen's last escape and subsequent death. That could only mean one thing. He wasn't sure who they could trust.

At the Tenth Division, Karin was begging her captain to allow her to go with her brother, but neither the white haired nor the orange haired captain were having any of it.

"I am strong enough to be a captain! I have the same hollow powers that you do! Please, let me come too! I can help!" Karin shouted.

"No. Shunsui knows what he is doing. If there is a problem with Hueco Mundo, we can't let every ally capable of opening a Garganta go off at the same time." Ichigo looked at her and then at her captain, who he had come to see as a little brother, despite the enormous age gap in the opposite direction. "Toushiro, could you close the door? There is something I want to tell you both."

Captain Hitsugaya raised both eyebrows, but flicked the door shut, even going so far as to raise a sheet of ice in front of the wall and windows. Karin stopped glaring and began looking between the two with new concern.

"What's going on?"

"Shinji has a bad feeling, and I agree. I don't know exactly what is going on yet, but it is more than meets the eye. Keep an eye and and ear out here. Look after each other, and everyone else. Don't draw attention, but don't let anything that strikes you as out of place go by without a second glance." Ichigo glanced at the wall of ice. "If you need to get word to me, Rukia knows how. I haven't told her any of this. She just knows to keep one card up her sleeve, just in case."

"This is serious, isn't it? War, serious?" The white haired man asked quietly. Karin sat down on the desk and covered her mouth. It had been nearly a century since the last war ended. She hadn't even been a shinigami yet.

"I don't know, but I can't confidently say no. Be careful who you trust. It might be nothing, but Shinji was the first person to see through Aizen. I have a lot of faith in his judgement. If he thinks something doesn't add up, I am inclined to agree." Ichigo swallowed. "If... If this is something more nefarious than idle paranoia, I would expect the next move to come soon after we leave. The next move would tell a lot about what is going on."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything." Toushiro straightened his Haori and melted the ice around them. "Who else are you going to tell?"

"I'm going to tell Chad, since I am leaving him in charge, Uryu, to make sure the Delta Division is not in any danger, and my dad, since Yuzu and Orihime are in his division." Ichigo grinned. "Karin. When I get back, you need to start practicing with Grimmjow. If you are up to Captain level as a shinigami, then your Hollow skills need to match."

"I agree. Although, you already displaced Matsumoto, next you will be taking _my_ place." The white haired captain smirked. "Teaching you so well may not have been in my best interests."

"Ha, funny. You know I don't want to be captain, and you could have left Matsumoto as Lieutenant instead of switching our seats. No one would have cared." Karin glared at her captain.

"Oh, she is quite happy with the change. Less paperwork, still high enough rank to accompany me on missions, less meetings, and she can use the situation to get pity points and free drinks. She couldn't be happier." Toushiro rolled his eyes and turned back to the taller captain. "l hope you are wrong."

"Me too." Ichigo waved his goodbye to the pair and was gone with a crackle of static. His next stop was the Fourth Division, where he found his father, Ikkaku, and Lieutenant Kotetsu standing together. "Hey."

"Hey Ichigo. Want me to go get Yuzu and Orihime?" Isane smiled as he approached. She had been declared his 'fourth sister' by his father soon after he took up his new position. At their rate of adoptions, the Shiba Clan would rival the Kuchiki Clan in no time.

"Yeah, tell them to wait for me out front. I need a word with goat chin first." Ichigo glanced at Ikkaku, who immediately excused himself to follow the silver haired woman. "Dad, what did you think of the meeting?"

"I'm a little annoyed that they are sending the Second Division as a back up in case someone needs to kill you all off, but I think you can take her." Isshin leaned back against the door frame. "Why do you ask?"

"Shinji has a bad feeling about this." Ichigo glanced up at his father. "The sort of bad feeling he had when Aizen was plotting."

"Aizen's dead, Ichigo." Isshin stiffened, remembering that particular event. "Urahara killed him. There was no doubt."

"There is always room for doubt with Aizen." Ichigo shrugged. "It may be nothing, or it may be something all together different. I just want you to be careful who you trust, keep your eyes peeled, and take care of everyone while I'm gone."

"So, carry on as normal then?"

"Pretty much. Family first. Karin can get word to me if you need to contact me, but it is a last resort and one time only. Don't use it unless you have to." Ichigo sighed. It was a system they had worked out years ago when Aizen had escaped. Establish a chain instead of a network, so if a link was broken, you would know where it broke. Unfortunately, it meant there was no safety net.

"Right. You should get out front and see the girls now." Isshin gestured to the front of the division. "Don't tell them about this yet. I'll fill them in if I need to later on."

"I know." Ichigo decided to walk the few meters to the door and stepped out into the morning air. Immediately, he was enveloped in two pairs of arms. Yuzu and Orihime were clutching on to him so tightly he could hardly breath.

"Ichigo! When will you be back? Why aren't they sending us with you?" Yuzu, who now looked older than both he and Orihime, pouted up at him. She had not left the world of the living till her late twenties.

"I don't know when I will be back, but it is just a recon mission. Besides, if it is dangerous enough to hurt me, I don't want either of you anywhere near it. If things get bad, I will open a Garganta and be back here in no time." He returned the hugs and then stepped back from the two healers. "Don't worry."

"You know we will." Orihime smiled. "Be careful, though?"

"Yeah. You too. Uryu will be mad at both of us if you are worrying yourself to death about me right now. Stress is bad for the baby." Ichigo grinned and turned to the tall Lieutenant who was standing off to the side, still whispering quietly with Ikkaku. "Hey, Isane. You'll do fine. The Eleventh loves you, and you did a great job as head of the Fourth before my dad came back."

"Th-thank you... Alright. I'll do it." She smiled and blushed. "I am not sure Captain Unohana wanted me to follow _this_ closely in her footsteps..."

"You aren't the Kenpachi. You aren't a killer. But you are a warrior, and you are a leader. My men won't hesitate to follow you. Plus, you're combat skills have been really improving. I'm taking everyone in the division who could beat you in a fair fight, and you have Kidou as well." Ikkaku squeezed her hand, then looked over to Ichigo. "I'll see you at noon."

"Yeah. I'll be there. I've got to go set things in order with the Eighth. See you guys when I get back!"

The Eighth Division, as usual, was a rather relaxed place. Except for one small training yard.

"Wrong! Do it again! You have to condense the energy more or all you'll do is give them a sunburn!" The snarling instructions of the former Sexta Espada echoed down the halls. There was a cracking noise, then a sigh. "Better, but still shit."

"It's so much harder than Cero! How can you do it so fast?" Kaien looked up at his teacher. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and raised an arm. In an instant, a flash of red had streaked out and struck the target, easily disintegrating the arm.

"With a Cero, you pull your energy in from the furthest reaches of your soul, bind it together, then release it. With a Bala, you only pull a very small area together, and you pull much faster. It is weaker because it doesn't have as much energy, and it isn't bound as tightly. You aren't binding yours at all. You are just releasing an unfinished Cero." Grimmjow looked up at the door. "Hey, Ichigo. Finally showed up to rescue me from this?"

"You're gonna wish I had left you. We have a mission in Hueco Mundo. You and Lisa are coming with me. I'm leaving Chad in charge. Go get ready." Ichigo gestured over his shoulder but looked pointedly at his son. The blue haired man nodded and left the training field without question. "Hey, Kaien. How's your training going?"

"Terrible. Kirio was able to manage Bala in a day, but I just can't seem to get it! I mastered Cero way faster than her!" Kaien growled and demonstrated by evaporating the top half of the target with a Cero. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, what did you have trouble with when you were learning Cero?"

"I... I kept trying to do it like Kidou. Grimmjow told me to forget Kidou. This was nothing like Kidou, it's Cero." Kaien's face twisted in concetration. "Maybe that is the problem... I keep thinking of it like Cero, but it is different too. It's Bala."

"There you go. You'll have it in no time." Ichigo smiled warmly. "I'm going to be gone for a few days. Hopefully it won't take much more than that, but we don't have many details. Chad is in charge while I'm gone. If I hear you start skipping classes, your extra training stops immediately. Komamura _will_ tell me if he sees you missing."

"Yes, Dad." Kaien grumbled. It was worth sitting through the evenings at the Academy in exchange for the training in the morning and at night. His father knew that without the incentive of training, the boy would be tempted to slack off on his studies as well.

"Good. Chad is going to be busy picking up three seats worth of work, so don't harass him all the time. Stick around the Fourth or Thirteenth. I've gotta get going. I'll see you when I get back. I love you, Kaien."

"I love you too, Dad." The dark haired boy waved to his father, then flash stepped over the wall and onto the roof, racing off toward the Fifth to practice with his best friend.

Ichigo's last stop was in his office, where his Lieutenant was sitting with her feet propped up on her desk, a stack of completed paperwork by her side and a very inappropriate magazine in her hands.

"Lisa, go call Chad in from training. We have a mission. You're coming with me, he's acting Captain while we're gone." Ichigo snatched the magazine from her hands and held it out of reach. "You can have it back when we are in Hueco Mundo."

"Fine." Lisa Yadomaru was gone and back in a heartbeat, the giant mexican man looking as if he had been kidnapped. "Got him."

"Ichigo?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I told her to go and get you, but I expected her to do it like a normal person. That was my mistake. I've been assigned to a mission in Hueco Mundo. I'm bringing Grimmjow and Lisa with me, but I need you to stay here and act as Captain while I'm gone." Ichigo explained. The door opened, and Grimmjow entered the room. "Good, I'll only have to go over this once."

"What's going on?" Grimmjow locked eyes with his captain.

"There is something not entirely right about this mission. Shinji has a bad feeling, and I do too. Chad, I want you to keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious once we leave. This next part is not something that I want my family to know about, understood?"

"Yeah." All three nodded.

"They are sending the Second Division Captain with us so that if things go sideways, she can sacrifices us for the success of the mission. The thing is, Shunsui didn't even try to hide that, so Shinji thinks there must be something worse that he doesn't want us asking." Ichigo shook his head. "Be careful who you trust. Family first. Chad, if you find out something important and absolutely have to get in contact with me, talk to my dad. He'll get the message to me."

"Alright. If you learn anything, you will get word to us?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. But I am afraid whatever is going to happen will be in Soul Society."

"Ah, I thought you'd still be here." A fourth voice drew their attention to the doorway. Shinji held up his hands for peace. "Sorry for sneaking in. I spoke to Urahara. He agrees with my unease, but he didn't have anything concrete to add. He does know that a Garganta was opened in the Central 46 chambers with an Arrancar riatsu signature. It is also impossible to open one there without authorization, so it was almost certainly prearranged, however he can not verify if it was Harribel or not."

"So the Central 46 is involved... That doesn't really set my mind at ease." Grimmjow growled. It had taken them decades to remove him from probation and allow him to take the seat he had earned. He remained the only Arrancar among the Gotei 13.

"I think that is all the information we are going to get right now. Urahara will keep investigating. Uryu is going to check his networks as well, make sure the rebel Quincy aren't involved." Shinji shrugged. "It's almost noon. We should get going."

"Alright. Lets do it, then." Ichigo straightened his shoulders, and led his subordinates to the Delta Division.


	2. Panther and Ninja

_**Author's Note : Sorry it took so long! I am still working out exactly where i want to go with this, but i think i have a general idea now! I graduate from college tomorrow, so i may have more or less time in the coming weeks to write.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02 - Maybe It's a Cat Thing**_

* * *

Ten Shinigami sat around the Delta Division's meeting table, waiting for the Captain Commander to arrive. Just as they heard the bells strike noon, the door opened, and Shunsui Kyoraku entered. Ten sets of eyes turned to face him.

"I'm happy to see you all made it on time. You will be passing through the gate to Hueco Mundo directly into the palace of Las Noches. From there, you will enter the Forest of Menos and make your way to the west, where we believe the disturbance is located. Captain Kurotsuchi has been so kind as to devise a new communication device for this mission. You will be able to send reports back directly to me at any time." Shunsui passed out ten of the small phones to the group, keeping an eleventh for himself. "Is everyone ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Ikkaku grinned. Shunsui nodded and pressed a button, causing one of the walls to crack open, revealing a dark path into the void.

"Then the moral support of the entire Gotei 13 goes with you."

The team took a moment to steady themselves, then stepped into the darkness, following the path of riatsu tiles to the fortress that once housed their worst enemy.

The long minutes spent in the dark void were tense, even for those who had traveled by Garganta before. Just when they began to fear that there was no exit, they found the light. They stepped out into a room of the same dull white as everything else in Hueco Mundo.

"Lord Ichigo, I'm glad you came." Harribel bowed formally to the orange haired hero. "There is something very wrong in the Forest of Menos."

"I heard. Can you give us any details?" Ichigo still wasn't entirely comfortable with the woman referring to him as 'Lord', but he also knew to pick his battles.

"We noticed a few weeks ago that the density of souls in Hueco Mundo was decreasing. I sent one of my fraccion and a few other arrancar to investigate, but they never returned. Then we started to receive word that Gillians and Adjuchas had begun disappearing. I would have come to you first, but Captain Commander Kyoraku wanted me to go directly to the Central 46." Harribel reported.

"Alright. Do you know anything about the area? Kyoraku said it was in the west of the Forest of Menos."

"Usually only Gillians venture that deep into the forest, and few retain their memories of the area once they grow to Adjuchas or Arrancar. Most of the forest is uncharted. As with Soul Society, we tend to only pay attention to the center of our world, and leave the edges to their own devices. Perhaps that was a mistake."

"Yeah, maybe..." Ichigo looked around. "There is an entrance to the Forest of Menos here in Las Noches?"

"Yes. I'll take you there myself." The acting queen of Hueco Mundo led the ten soldiers down several flights of stairs and through a large arch way to a dark cavern with towering pillars of crystal trees. "This is the entrance we use."

"We'll be sending reports back to Kyoraku as we find things out. Make sure he keeps you informed." Ichigo looked back at Harribel. "Don't send any more Arrancar into the forest until we find out what is going on."

The four captains stood shoulder to shoulder in the arch way. Sui Feng glared at the crystal trees as if they had personally insulted her.

"It's disgusting. This isn't work for Shinigami Captains. This is lowly recon work!"

"It would be wrong to waste the lives of our soldiers when we have the opportunity to spare them." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. He would trust her to do her duty in battle as much as he would any of his fellow captains, but he also knew that she wouldn't hesitate to stab them in the back if she were commanded to do so.

"We're supposed to head west... What exactly are we supposed to do if we run into any Gillians in the forest? Killing them seems counterproductive, if we are trying to correct a shortage of hollows." Ikkaku asked the orange haired hero.

"They shouldn't bother us if we have Ichigo with us." Grimmjow walked up behind them and shrugged. "He _is_ the lord of Hueco Mundo, after all."

"Will they recognize me without me showing Hollow riatsu?"

"They should, but it wouldn't hurt if you gave them a taste." Grimmjow smirked. "That is, if you've mastered your riatsu control enough not to evaporate them."

"Lets get this circus moving." Shinji rolled his eyes and took the first step into the forest. The first day was uneventful. They flashed along as quickly as Tatsuki could keep up and for as long as Omaeda could endure, then rested.

The trees continued on in every direction, seemingly endless. Towering all the way to the ceiling, above which the sands of Hueco Mundo's desolate landscape lay. The strangest thing about their journey was the complete lack of Hollows of any kind.

"I would say that if we consider Las Noches the center of Hueco Mundo, then at our rate for the time we have been traveling, we would be in the sixtieth district of the Rukongai, give or take a district or two. I wonder how far the forest extends? Is it possible that Hueco Mundo is larger even than Soul Society?" Yumichika lay stretched comfortably on the sand.

"Yumi, Soul Society extends beyond the eightieth district, you know." Ikkaku sighed, but blinked when nine sets of eyes turned to him with varying levels of interest. "What? You didn't know that?"

"No, actually. How do _you_ know that, Ikkaku?" Shinji asked.

"Captain Zaraki was from the eightieth district. You know how his sense of direction was. He tried to find someone to fight beyond the Rukongai, but he said it just became a wasteland. No people. No buildings. But the land kept going, and nothing stopped him from walking past the edge." Ikkaku sat up. "Why?"

"Because as far as I know, no one has ever gone that far before, but I can't begin to think of why not... The outer districts are overcrowded. They don't have enough land to grow food for everyone or build homes for everyone. And... I've never once thought about the possibility of passing beyond the Rukongai." Shinji fell silent and the others slowly went back to the conversations they had been in before Ikkaku had drawn their interest.

"Ikkaku... Don't you think it strange that no one has ever considered such a notion before? As Shinji said, the outer districts are overcrowded... Expanding would be the logical solution, but it has not happened in two thousand years?" Yumichika toyed with a small braid of hair and the feathers interwoven with it. "And we are heading to the edge of the known world of hollows..."

"You think there's some sort of connection?" Tatsuki rolled over to look up at the third seat.

"I do... But the real question is if that connection is why we are here..." Yumichika teases the fourth seat's short hair. "The only thing we can do at this point is keep our eyes open and not let our guard down."

"Yeah..." She closed her eyes and rolled back on her side, continuing to use the beautiful man as a pillow.

Across the camp site, Shinji was also thinking over the situation. Hiyori was leaned against his back, snoring quietly, and Ichigo was leaning against a tree a few feet away, facing him.

"Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the Living World... They are all layers of the same realm of existence... The Living World is a sphere, without edges. It stands to reason that Soul Society and Hueco Mundo should have the same extent... Soul Society extends in a circle, but covers approximately the area of Japan. Maybe..." He grinned and glanced up at Ichigo. "Maybe there are other regions of Soul Society for other regions of the Living World."

"You mean like a French Soul Society, and an American Soul Society? Would that make since when nations in the Living World form and dissolve on such a relatively short time table?" Ichigo frowned. "But it does make some sense... The people of Japan can't be the only ones who die..."

"Japan used to be divided between tons of different small regions each with its own lord... That could be why there are so many districts... Japan is an island. Maybe the other Soul Societies are more connected? Maybe it is based on proximity rather than national allegiance."

"Lets say this is all true... How does that connect to the disappearing hollows? They aren't going to the Living World... The Twelfth Division would have noticed if they were going to Soul Society... The Quincy shadow world was destroyed. Where could they be going?" Ichigo traced a spiral in the thin sand.

"There's another layer, Ichigo. You know it. Luckily we don't interact with it very often, but... Souls that end up there are beyond the reach of the Soul King. They are removed from the balance." Shinji grimaced. "Hell."

"Hell... You really think hollows are just... falling into hell?"

"I don't know. But I think we will find out tomorrow." Shinji closed his eyes and adjusted his Zanpakuto at his side. "Ichigo... Can we get word back to anyone in Soul Society if we need to?"

"Yeah. I can get word to Rukia, and she can pass on messages."

"In a way Urahara doesn't know about?"

"No... Why?"

"I think he is involved."

"If we can't trust Urahara, we are deeply screwed, you know that right?" Ichigo sighed. "Why do you think Urahara is involved?"

"Cause its Urahara. He's always involved in everything. I only ever trust him if I know _how_ he is involved." Shinji grinned. "You know..."

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just... This smells like Aizen."

"I hope you're wrong."

Several yards outside the camp area, Sui Feng stalked silently through the shadows. Her lieutenant was snoring loudly back with the others. She rolled her eyes and continued her patrol, inspecting the light sand for foot prints that did not match their group, listening for breathing or the sound of foot falls.

"We really ought to put a bell on you." The voice from behind her set her heart rate into panic mode in an instant. She drew her blade and released it in one fluid movement, not a whisper leaving her lips as the command was shaped by her tongue. "Woah, it was just a joke."

"Jaeggerjaques! What the hell do you think you are doing, interfering with my investigation?!" The Captain of the Second Division lowered her blade and took a step back.

"I'm doing my own investigation. You've got the training of a Shinigami Captain, but I have the instincts of a Hollow. Can't hurt to have a second opinion." Grimmjow smirked and leaned back against a tree.

"Go to hell." Sui Feng sealed and sheathed her blade. "There is nothing a Hollow can do that a Shinigami Captain can't do better."

"You mean like Cero?" The blue haired man grinned as her face twisted in irritation. "Jeez, they don't teach ninjas how to take a joke?"

"I'm about ten seconds from showing you the business end of an eighty level destruction kidou you smug moron."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you are one of the two captains who voted against ending my probation, huh?"

"What tipped you off?"

"No idea. Just a gut feeling, really." He slid down the tree and sat cross legged. "Do you really hate me just because I am a Hollow?"

"Of course. Do I need any other reason?"

"I suppose not." Grimmjow shrugged. "I guess if you are going to hate me regardless, I don't really need to worry about being rude and pissing you off. That's always the worst part about going to the Sixth Division. I have to tiptoe around that stick in the mud aristocrat or Ichigo has to deal with him, and then I have to deal with _him_."

"Get to the point."

"Why the fuck do you put up with that incompetent fool as your Lieutenant? I stole his zanpakuto and returned it three times today. I used it to clean my nails. He never noticed."

"That buffoon! I'll beat him to within an inch of his miserable life! That disgrace!" Sui Feng snarled. "Next time just do me and my division a favor and stab him with it!"

"Back to my question." Grimmjow ignored the outburst of rage. "Why?"

"Because his father served in that position under Yoruichi, because he is filthy rich and the division is deeply in debt to his family, and because for all his faults, he is at least loyal." Sui Feng sighed. "I'd rather have someone loyal at my side than someone skillful."

"Well holy shit. You almost sound like you have a heart."

"Funny, coming from a Hollow." She glanced at the hole in his bare stomach. "Why do Arrancar have their holes in different places, while pure Hollows are all through the center of the chest?"

"I don't know for sure. Aizen had some theories. Urahara and Kurotsuchi do as well, but I refuse to let them poke and prod me to find out if they are right or not. The best idea I heard was that it has something to do with Chakras and what a specific Arrancar needs to stop their hunger."

"Chakras? So, since yours is in your abdomen, you need autonomy? Freedom and power over yourself?" Sui Feng pointed at the hole.

"That's right. Freedom is what satisfies my hunger. For Ulquiorra, it was the verbal expression of self. Although, by that theory, Nnorita would have been satisfied by wisdom, and somehow that is hard for me to believe." Grimmjow laughed. "Although, I guess it doesn't really matter what it means. No hollow can truly fill that void."

"What... What does it feel like?" Sui Feng hesitated.

"The hole? Well, around the edge is sensitive, but not really a hindrance. Inside is just sort of... numb. Like scar tissue." He shrugged. "A lot of Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde, and Arrancar try to hide their holes. Some even try to hide their masks. I think they are ashamed of what they are. Its disgusting."

"And joining the Gotei 13 doesn't seem like you are ashamed of being a hollow?"

"It was never about shame. It was about loyalty to my kind and to my king." Grimmjow clenched his fists. "Believe me, I still struggle with my hatred for Shinigami every day."

"Then explain it to me. Why did you want to join our ranks?" Sui Feng finally sat across from the Arrancar.

"Want to? I didn't _want_ to. Let me ask _you_ something, to see how good your surveillance really is. Do you know what happened in Hueco Mundo after the Thousand Year Blood War ended?"

"The Hollows celebrated. We needed all hands in the Seireitei to help with cleanup and defense, so I couldn't spare any men beyond ensuring you were not planning a surprise attack while we were injured."

"Ha! Well, let me tell you, shall I?" Grimmjow snarled. "Arrancar and Menos of all ages and strengths dressed up as Shinigami and drank, sang, and danced in the halls of the ruins of Las Noches for three days and nights. They told stories about their heroes in Soul Society who saved them from annihilation. Who set aside fear and fought side by side with their born enemies. For three whole days, Captain Feng."

"What happened after three days?" The short woman asked, letting her curiosity slip out.

"A few weaker Adjuchas got drunk and tried to go through a Garganta and party in the Seireitei. They were slaughtered as if our alliance had never happened." Grimmjow's accusing stare made Sui Feng fidget guiltily. She knew it was her division, on her orders, who had purified those Hollows.

"I'm surprised that didn't provoke an attack."

"We were in no better shape than you were. Most didn't take it personally. To them it just meant life was back to normal, which was better than the war, but still horrible." He shook his head. "I knew how many of the surviving Arrancar wanted to join the men who they fought beside. And I knew someone would have to be first. And I knew that I was the only one strong enough to do it."

"You joined the Gotei 13 just to set the president? Just so other Arrancar could join later? That's... Impressive. I did not believe Hollow's capable of that sort of camaraderie, when they live in a cannibalistic society."

"You Shinigami still have no idea what it is like for us. Old men tell you how to think and what to do and you never question if they are right or wrong." Grimmjow stretched his legs out straight and frowned at his companion. "What do you actually know of Hollows?"

"We know that you lose your hearts and are consumed by an eternal hunger for souls. We know that when we purify a Hollow, the souls it has devoured are released into Soul Society."

"When a soul is sent to Soul Society by a Shinigami, they lose their memories, to spare them from the pain of what they have lost and to allow them a new life. When a soul is left to linger and their pain consumes them, their worst memories plague them for as long as they remain a hollow. The good fades away, but the bad grows more vivid. The more powerful a Hollow, the more painful and intense the memories and pain. But when we consume a weaker soul, just for a moment, our pain is diluted. But then, our power grows stronger, and the pain increases." Grimmjow closed his eyes. "We gain all the painful memories of those we consume. Every instant we are not consuming a soul is like being in a nightmare you can not awaken from."

"Why don't you all just allow yourselves to be purified? Why live in that agony?"

"Instinct. We are driven to live and to consume. We become Gillians, overwhelmed by pain until we simply lose ourselves. Then, if one soul among the thousands can claw his way to the surface and endure the torment, he can become an Adjuchas. Then it is even worse. He must consume daily or be washed away beneath the tide of pain. During that stage, we are so consumed with fear that we do not sleep. If we sleep, we may lose ourselves. And if one is strong enough to become a Vasto Lorde, then the fear is traded for loneliness. Starrk knew that better than any of us. He grew so powerful that no lesser Hollow could stand in his presence."

"Then what? Why do your instinct drive you to more and more pain?" Sui Feng frowned at the blue haired man.

"It is only a feeling, but it is like every fiber of our being is always saying that peace is just around the corner. One more soul, and it will all end. Our legends say that if a Vasto Lorde continues to devour his own kind, they will transcend their pain. Urahara believes that is how Shinigami were created. By Hollows that collapsed in upon themselves and were reborn in a new world." Grimmjow smirked. "Maybe you were once a soul within a great Hollow. Maybe you were the one who climbed to the top and stood your ground against the ocean of pain and terror."

"You... have the terrible memories of thousands, maybe millions of human souls who... who were never sent on to peace by Shinigami... And from all of your agony, more Shinigami are created? If I were in your shoes, I would hate us too."

"Finally, you see me as more than just the enemy in your midst." Grimmjow met her gaze and gave her a genuine smile. "Now you are free to hate me all you like. I really am quite a bastard." He laughed and stood. "I need a cat nap before we get moving again. See you in the morning."

"Yeah..." Sui Feng didn't bother standing. She closed her eyes where she sat and ran over what he had told her and tried to piece it together with what she knew. The world needed balance. The number of souls in the Living World and Soul Society had to remain more or less equal. So the souls evolved to begin devouring each other and moving into another world that would not upset the balance.

But eventually, the number of living souls began to outgrow the number of souls in Soul Society, and so hollows evolved again to transcend and become Shinigami, who in turn purified hollows and guided souls on to the next world, helping to keep the balance. The Shinigami formed their own organized military and began doing their work too well, and the number of souls in Soul Society began to outnumber those in the Living World...

And so had been born the Quincy. When a Quincy killed a Hollow, rather than being sent to Soul Society, it was immediately sent back into the reincarnation cycle. But again, they did their job too well, and even misunderstanding the cause, the Shinigami observed the shifting balance and acted to stop it.

But now, Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollows were almost allied, which would lead to a surplus of souls in the Living World. So the disappearance of Hollows did not make sense from the standpoint of a natural progression... That almost certainly meant outside forces were at work.

Destroying the balance of the world just didn't make any sense though! It would only end in the destruction of everyone involved... Unless the culprit were beyond the reach of the collapse of those worlds.

Sui Feng glanced toward the camp where her fellow soldiers slept, then shook her head. Shinji's wild conspiracy theory couldn't possibly be correct.


End file.
